


Art for My Comfort - My Sacrifice by YanzaDracan

by paleogymnast



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital cover art for YanzaDracan's 2014 Marvel_Bang entry "My Comfort - My Sacrifice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for My Comfort - My Sacrifice by YanzaDracan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanzaDracan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Comfort ... My Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554994) by [YanzaDracan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan). 



> Rating and warnings are for art only. For story rating and warnings, please see the story's masterpost. Many thanks to the lovely author, YanzaDracan, and the mods of the [Marvel_Bang 2014](http://marvel_bang.livejournal.com) for making this possible and providing the inspiration!

**Cover Art for "My Comfort - My Sacrifice"**


End file.
